59,000 Lights
by Sleeper Service
Summary: Harry dosen't want to go to Hogwarts, I mean who would. Nobody in their right mind would ever what to live on a planet, especially one inhabited by a bunch of barbarians. Any way how is he going to get there. After all it is a 59,000 lightyear commute.
1. Chapter 1

**59,000 Lights  
><strong>Chapter 1

**Glossary Info: **Next to terms that probably will be confusing for people who have never read works by Iain M. Banks i will place a number, in bold, in brackets next to the term, A glossary of all the words will be placed at the bottom of the chapter.

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>All recognizable Characters, events, places, plots and Ideas belong to authors including but not limited to J.K Rowling, Iain Banks/ Iain M. Banks & Ruskbyte (for the first 2 chapters at least). No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made from any aspect of this work.

**Similarities: **Some years ago I read a fan fiction called 'Culture Schock' by a author who goes by the name of 'Ruskbyte' Some of you will be familiar with it of course. This Fanfiction has a very similar storyline to my own. Prior to beginning this story i did not go back and read it, somewhat of a oversight now that I look back, this has had the effect of quite a number of details being the same as in "Culture Shock'. the two reasons for this are. 1, I remembered more than I thought I had when writing the first two chapters, at the time they just struck me as good ideas rather than memories. and 2, I am using details from the Culture novels or my understanding of the Culture universe that i am either unable to or unwilling to change. This will be things like how citizens of the culture react in certain situations ect.

To some of course this will be considering this copying, I apologise most profusely to these people. It was entirely unintentional. I blame my rather good if not confusing memory. If it helps you can think of it as a re-imagining of a very very good story. Once again I am sorry! Hopefully I will have this issue ironed out by chapter 3 as it was only after I posted chapter 2 that i re-read 'culture shock.' I am once again very sorry.

.=/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\=.  
>.=\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\=.

At the end of a deserted street a small rip appeared in the fabric of reality then it was gone, replacing it were an un-humanly beautiful woman, and a floating sphere surrounded by an odd colored aura showing his mood. Currently a light brown, human equivalent to a slight frown.

.=/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\=.  
><strong>3 Minutes earlier.<strong>

The GCU**(1)** '_Precise Nature Of The Catastrophe_' focused. Energy levels were off the charts, exceeding those that should be possible on a level 3 planet**(2)** by some millennia. What more they were cantered on a point less that a meter square.

The GCU quickly contacted Skaffen-Amtiskaw, Diziet Sma personal companion, friend and assistant, the whole process taking under 0.000001 of a second. He then went on to explain the situation to the sentient drone, taking a further 0.000003 seconds.

They decided it couldn't wait.

.=/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\=.  
><strong>3 Minutes later.<strong>

"What do we know?" asked Sma to her companion.

"Not alot I'm afraid. By the time the ship managed to turn its sensors to the source of the disturbance the fluctuation had died down. What the GCU has managed to glean from further analysis of the fluctuation is that what ever caused it connected to both layers of the hyperspace **(3) **at the same time."

Diziet stopped in her tracks and stared at the drone in disbelief. "That's impossible"

"Not impossible, just tens-of-thousands of years above our ability to replicate." came the reply.

"How much energy was released? Surly if your telling the truth the ground were standing on wouldn't exist."

"Not only the ground we're standing but the entirety of this solar system, and most likely the 17 closest others. Luckily it was contained"

At this point they rounded a corner and saw what was probably the remains of a cottage in a style popular in the area, perhaps a little larger than normal.

"I though you said it had been contained?" she asked.

"Yea I did, I just didn't specify how well." was the quick response. His aura showing light annoyance in the form of pale red.

As they approached the ruin, a noise began to erupt from under a pile of rubble. Diziet's biological instincts kicked in and she was off at a run. Not a human run but a culture sprint. Covering the roughly 100-meter gap in just 4 seconds, a testament to the efficiency of her biological augmentations**(4)**.

Skaffen-Amtiskaw was following behind at a more leisurely pace. By the time he arrived Sma was halfway to the source of the noise. Digging through rubble to get to it. Skaffen-Amtiskaw used his effectors**(5)** to remove the final pieces and deliver it into Sma's hands.

What Sma was holding appeared to be a human baby, it had an open wound on its head in the style of a lightning bolt. And it was screaming. She gently began to rock it back and forward in the fasion she had seen done on this crazy planet hundreds of times before.

"How did this child survive the destruction?" she asked slightly in disbelief.

"Sensors indicate a force field around child allowing only organic material through but excludes synthetic, what's more he appears to be the source"

She stared at Skaffen-Amtiskaw increduacly "you mean to tell me that a child no older than the age of 2 is generating a force field, and a semi permeable one at that?"

Skaffen-Amtiskaw aura quickly turned an embarrassed green. "I know how stupid this sounds, but it's easily detectible. I even have asked the _catastrophe_ to check and he comes up with the same result."

A few moments passed while the child calmed, and the drone communicated with the _catastrophe_. The discussion getting more heated as it went on.

"The _catastrophe _has asked to tell you what the boys energy signature is the same as the signature of the object that caused the initial fluctuation." His aura slowly turning a deeper shade of green as he continued. "It would appear that this child is the original source and cause of this destruction."

"So your telling me not only does this child have a energy signature that is detectible in high orbit, he is generating a semi-permeable force field, that by the way even the culture would having trouble replicating."

"I know how crazy that all sounds, but its what our sensors are tellin..."

"Not only that" she interrupted "but also that this baby connected to both levels of hyperspace, at the same time. Something that is far far beyond even the culture's technological reach."

"As I was saying before. I know mad this all sounds. But there is undisputable evidence. No matter what we want to believe, this child of a basic civilization can achieve things that a highly involved**(6)** species can't."

"So what's to be done with it?" she asked of the drone.

"Just to let you know it's a boy, you calling it a thing all the time irritates me. "

"Fine, what is to be done with the boy?" she re-asked the drone.

"A moment if you'll please" responded the drone. Skaffen-Amtiskaw who used the next 4 seconds for the purpose of having a very, very long debate about what to do with the child.

Eventually the answer came "it all depends on you, and more specifically what you want to do with the child. If you are willing to and other local contact**(7)** minds**(8)** agree to it. You can keep the child as your own and raise him as a citizen of the culture. If not he will be left here in the hands of the local authorities and most likely sent to an orphanage."

"And the _catastrophe's _view is?"

"That the culture would most likely what to know how the boy connected to the superior**(9)** and inferior**(10)** layers of hyperspace at the same time. And on a more personal level it feels you should take the child, it seems to have been left for dead and no government agencies are here yet so no question will be raised, they will assume he died with his mother and father."

"That's settled then, as long as the contact minds consent I will be keeping him and raising him, there is no doubt that we can take better care of him than this planet ever could."

"You do realize that it could take months for all the votes from the contact minds to come in? That mean hanging around here on this good awful planet for extra time."

"I know the consequences of my choice. Its worth it even if I have to stay here for another year." she nestled him in closer to her chest. "Get us off this planet will you?" she asked in a distracted and offhand manner.

And with that they disappeared once more into the air.

.=/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\=.

By all accounts Voldermort was dead, and Harry Potter was alive. Just as the prophecy foretold. Celebrations were kicking off around the country. But Dumbledore still had work to do. And the most important came first, recovering Harry Potter from the ruins of his parents' cottage. The cottage belonging to some of his favorite former pupils, not that headmasters were meant to have favorites of course.

He collected Minerva and Hargid from their various locations and apparated to his house in Godric's Hollow. They quickly exited the house and at a brisk walk proceeded to the site of the destruction. But much to all their suspire stood in front of the house a woman who appeared to be cradling something to her chest and a floating metallic sphere.

This set off alarm bells in Dumbledore's head. It looked as if people had got to Harry before he could. But before he could cry out, or do anything to stop them, they disappeared having not seen his little party.

.=/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\=.  
><strong>An hour later<strong>

Dumbledore was dismayed. The boy who lived (as all the papers were now calling him) had disappeared just moments after his triumph. They had spent 20 minutes (a very long with the use of magic at your disposal) digging through the rubble of the house to try and locate Harry, but in his heart of hearts Dumbledore knew Harry was gone.

He had immediately apparated back to his office and had checked his instruments used to measure harry general wellbeing, distance and location. Buts that's not what Dumbledore cared about at this point, as long as he was feeling anything it didn't matter. He needed to know where he was.

And that was proving a problem. It was his location that mattered to him. And all the instruments he had to check this were obviously deluded. The Globe he had sitting on his desk designed to show Harry's location with a red x was currently showing nothing. And the counter device next to it was just as mad, it was counting up to around 20,000 miles and then counting down to a few hundred at a constant speed. At the current rate, it completed a circuit every 20 minutes; the only possible explanation to his phenomenon was that Harry was in a state of constant motion, a literal impossibility.

.=/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\=.

The boy was in his new cabin, adjoining Diziet's, not a hard task with a ship capable of holding 450 culture citizens, currently carrying 2 and drone. He was asleep.

Diziet was sitting in the lounge area of her rooms.

"Diziet during your expedition to the surface, and the eventual retrieval of the child 3 people appeared in your environs with no-prior warning."

Diziet glanded some snap to wake her self up "so there is another involved species interfering with this planet? I mean who else has the technology to carry out displacement**(11)**?" she asked to the _Catastrophe_, quietly adding an "I knew it" to the end

"Not quite, the data from the occurrence shows that no technology was used in the process. It seems to have been caused by a human with an energy signature similar, but not the same as the child's. It appears he under jumped the grid**(12)** going to the inferior layer of hyperspace, allowing him to move relatively short distances instantaneously"

"So what your telling me is that the child is not alone in his ability to harness and manipulate the energy of the grid?"

"Precisely." came the response of the _catastrophe_.

At this a holographic display**(13)** engaged. It showed three forms appearing in a house in the vicinity of the ruin. Two of the people had a red energy signature, varying in shades, and the other was a strange muted brown, but he still stuck out due to his sheer size.

They exited the house at a rapid pace and proceeded down the street and turned a corner and stooped in their tracks, The camera then zoomed out to reveal a woman, a baby and a drone. The woman was a yellow colour, the drone a white and the boy almost blocking out the woman and the drone, a shining, searing red.

Just as the form of the brighter of the two reds from the group of 3 began to rush forward, the woman, the child and the drone vanished.

The man who had run forward collapsed to his knees in despair. A cry echoing about him. The giant moved towards him and picked him up as if he weighed nothing. The other red signature walked towards the giant holding the man, the now clear definition of a woman helped the giant place the man on his feet and steady him.

"We lost him, we lost Harry Potter the greatest wizard this world has probably seen since Merlin himself, the boy how defeated He-who must not be named."

"It may appear that way but what if it wasn't harry, what if that bundle the woman was holding was a just an object and not a chid, Who would kidnap a child from the ruins of his own home moments after the death of him mother and father."

"Your right as ever Minerva" the man said visibly steeling himself; he almost appeared to grow taller. "We shall check the ruins all is not lost till the fat lady sings." He quietly chuckled for no apparent reason and went to join his collogue Minerva.

The recording began to play at a higher speed, covering around 20 minutes in the space of 1. What appeared to be happening was that pieces of rubble and debris were being moved and stacked directed by short, blunt objects in their hands.

Once it was clear there was nobody there the man quickly gathered up the other people, they then disappeared into thin air. But not before one last remorseful glance around.

"Would you mind explaining what just happened there." Diziet asked of the mind.

I think the first section is self-explanatory, they came to find the boy you have in the room adjoining this one, the boy they called Harry Potter. The next bit is slightly harder to interoperate. But the footage combined with sensor scans give the picture of the people with the red energy signature manipulating the inferior hyperspace layer and focusing it through pieces of wood they were holding in there hands, They appear to be what the people of this world would call wizards and witches, this is backed up by the man with the red energy signature naming Harry as "the greatest wizard this world has probably seen since Merlin himself." A character from what appears to be a fictional story dating back over 2000 years ago.

.=/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\=.

.=/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\=.

**Glossy:**

**(1)GCU:** General Contact Unit. One of the smallest open space ships the culture uses, Capable of carrying between 150 and 500 citizens depending on class and configuration. Act as: Ambassadors, scouts and light transports; also main warship in peacetime. Classes include: Mountain Class, Ridge Class, Escarpment Class, River Class, Troubadour Class (retired)  
><strong>(2)Level 3 planet: <strong>Planet in early stages of industrialization. Primary Specie/s Has basic understanding of science and the rules that govern the universe.  
><strong>(3)Hyperspace: <strong>layers above and below the grid, separates real space from the grid, 4 dimensions, also allows faster than light travel relative to real space. For movement outside of gravity wells, ships move into hyperspace and cease to appear in real space.  
><strong>(4)Biological augmentations: <strong>Change in the genetic structure of a individual to improve some aspect of there physical or mental capabilities.**  
>(5)Effectors: <strong>Real culture terms: allows the control on computers from vast distances, also can be used to read date and damage or destroy electrical items. My Terms: Force fields specifically shaped for pushing, pulling, general moving, cutting and fine manipulation of physical objects.  
><strong>(6)Involved: <strong>The players in the galaxy, all very technologically advanced and all hold immense influence on other space faring species in their region of space.  
><strong>(7)Contact: <strong>Section of the culture tasked with the duty of ambassadors in time of peace also the branch charged with discovery and cataloging of new species. In times of war acts as intelligence service along with Special Circumstances or SC. **  
>(8)Mind: <strong>A.I with the brainpower of billions and sometimes trillions of culture citizens, the more people it has to look after the more powerful it is. Culture citizens are hundreds of times more intelligent than the average human. Minds are often tasked with the job of running a Ship of Orbital (all ships and other habitats need one.) **So Powerful that they simulate entire universes for fun.**

**(9)Superior Hyperspace layer: **hyperspace layer above the grid, area where most ships travel, also allows more energy to be absorbed from the grid than is possible from the inferior layer.**  
>(10)Inferior Hyperspace layer: <strong>hyperspace layer bellow grid, less energy can be drawn from inferior that superior layer also were wizards draw their power from.  
><strong>(11)Displacement: <strong>Teleportation like technology. Allows instantaneous travel over distances up to a light second. (1 in 61 million chance of death in transport, not trusted due to combination of bad early safety record and The Culture's view to safety.  
><strong>(12)The Grid: <strong>A layer of pure energy, what ships push against during faster than light travel in hyperspace. Can also be used as a weapon when a rift if opened in fabric of universe and allows untold amounts of raw energy into space. More effective than any other known weapon. Descried as: "the weapon of the end of the universe."  
><strong>(13)Holographic Display: <strong>A Projected display suspended in a force field, this allows it to be manipulated as a solid object, it is also 3D to the extent were you can walk through a representation of the galaxy and the stars will be all around you.

**Background on the culture: **The Culture is one of the most advanced civilisations in this area of the galaxy at the moment. As well as having easily faster than light travel (up to 233,000 times the speed of light), the culture lives virtually solely on artificial world and orbitals. Only moving to planets when visiting other civilisations. All orbitals and artificial worlds are controlled by minds**.** (artificial intelligent computers (so powerful they can hold conversations with billions of people while continuing to run the orbital) As well as Artificial worlds many culture citizens live aboard massive ships often tens, and sometimes even hundreds of kilometres long. All of these ships, are controlled by a mind, and for the larger one's up to 3. Names of ships are odd in the culture, they are chosen by the ships mind when they are completed, normally they are very eccentric and usually have no actual meaning, although this is not always the case.

Culture citizenship is not just limited to organic species, it is also available to drones and other as long as they posses a 1.0 value of intelligence they considered citizens, the 1.0 refers to the average intelligence of a culture citizen. By comparison humans would score low. It also acts like seismic readings do the extent that something with a 0.2 value in 10 times smarter than something with a 0.1 value, and 0.3 ids 10 times better than 0.2. so on and so forth.

They virtually worship openness, have a total population probably numbering in the thousands of trillions or quadrillions. The culture also does not posses a unified government, Instead government is conducted by vote of minds in the area a decision need to be made in. If decisions will affect citizens it is often put to a vote with them as well. The culture is a post-scarcity society whey have no concept of money and the idea of possessions is all but abolished.

More can be found on the culture wikipedia page.

**Author's Note: **I will only ask once, Please can you review as this is my first serious attempt at Fan fiction, I have tried others with very limited success with different account names, If you come across a story by "cure west' that is me, although short, incomplete and totally awful. That was my first atteptpt, i hope i have moved on since.


	2. Chapter 2

**59,000 Lights  
><strong>Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **All recognizable Characters, events, places, plots and Ideas belong to authors including but not limited to J.K Rowling, Iain Banks/ Iain M. Banks & Ruskbyte (for the first 2 chapters at least). No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made from any aspect of this work.

**A/N:** Sorry this took a while, I had it written a couple of days ago but was waiting to get it beta read. Only problem is my beta pulled out and can no longer beta for me, so I am looking for a new one. **If anybody can be bothered to beta for me or can recommend some one who would please PM me.**

Elfwyn: thanks for the idea I think that your suggestion is a good one. And as such I have added some background to the end of chapter 1.

DialACow: You point is a well made one, but to fully complete your suggestion, I would need to rewrite chapter 1 almost in it's entirety, something I am currently not feeling up to. Therefore I have added a glossary to the first chapter and will be spreading out my 'Techno- Babble' over the course of all subsequent chapters, I will also be adding glossaries were required to all further chapters. Although this may not stop you zoning out, at least you'll understand why you're zoning out!

.=/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\=.  
>.=\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\=.**  
>9 Years later.<strong>

Dumbledore stared at the letter in his hand.

Mr Harry Potter  
>Unknown<p>

The only letter that had ever failed to be delivered. The unknown emplace of Harry's actual address. The letters always found their target no matter the protection, distance of location of the recipient. The owls just had a sixth sense, and an ability to get round any magical obstacle in their way. No matter how powerful and complex.

They could find and deliver a letter to anybody, anywhere on earth, yet this time they had failed.

They couldn't find Harry Potter, the person Dumbledore needed to find most.

And to make matters worse his interments were continuing to fail him. They had even at one point several years ago, (despite constant re-calibration) suggested that Harry had been decapitated. The measurement devices of course not offering him any circumstances had said that his brain had continued to function and was later re-attached to his body, something Dumbledore found very had to believe indeed.

Even with magic that would be pushing the realms of reality just a little too far.

Yet his biggest worry was not how he was (although it was important), but where he was. As long as his devices were doing something, anything at all Harry was still alive, without his magic signature out there somewhere they would drop dead and useless.

But before Dumbledore gave up hope he had one final last resort, a ritual to turn the letter into it's own port key. Of course the ministry normally frowned upon rituals. This was probably to do with the fact that most of the time they were dark and required a live sacrifice. But not this time Dumbledore had made sure of it. They only problem was that it was dreadfully complex to perform and required at least 19 witches or wizards to participate.

The main idea of the ritual was turn the letter into a port-key that would transport itself, (but nothing else) to the location of the person intended to receive the object. The best part about it was the fact that no sacrifice was required other than a hair of the person intended to receive the object and the magic of the 19 witches or wizards used in the process.

Luckily for him since Voldermort's rise to power the ministry had started a program to make sure that hairs of all new born witches or wizards were collected, it wasn't just port-key rituals that required hairs, there hundreds, perhaps thousands of others, ranging from tracking to torture and ultimately death, these were all very helpful if dealing with death eaters or other enemies of the state.

.=/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\=.  
><strong>Several days Later<strong>

The boy now known as Sol-Terrasa Harry Potter da' grewenring rubbed his eyes blearily.

"House what time is it? And why am I being woken?" he asked glanding**(1) **an ungodly amount of snap so wake himself fully up.

"The time is approximately, 5 hours 46 minutes and 11 seconds. I apologize for waking you, but a situation has arisen." Came the reply of a deep and perfectly rendered voice that was clearly not the computer responsible for running the house and estate Harry now considered his home.

"Hub, what's wrong?" Harry asked, he knew that Hub would not bother harry unless something large had arisen.

"Nothing is wrong Harry." Came the reply, the mind responsible for running Chiark Orbital**(2)** seemed to be almost offended at the very idea.

"Then why have you contacted me? There is no way you would bother me unless something substantial had come up."

"I have contacted you to inform you that a localized wormhole was attempting to open in your quarters."

"What? Really?"

"Yes I am afraid so."

"What ends could be achieved through this action?" asked Harry, ever the level headed one.

"Not a lot, it was to small, and to unstable to carry a person. It could be used to deliver a object if that was the case the estimated maximum size of a object that safely could have passed through if it had been fully formed would have been around 25 cm x 25 cm x 25 cm."

"A small drone perhaps then?" asked harry.

"Unlikely considering the estimated source."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me show you." a top down view of the galaxy appeared in the middle of the room. A Green dot appeared towards the center of the cluster of stars showing the location of Chiark Orbital. Quickly followed by a larger blue dot showing the likely source.

"Can you be anymore specific harry asked the dot must cover at least 100 solar systems."

"A little" commented the hub "although the disturbance didn't last nearly long enough to trace it fully we can narrow it down to around 19 solar systems, 18 are uninhabited."

"Leaving one solar system that is most likely the source."

"Precisely"

"And that solar system is?"

"Sol"

That one word gave harry pause, Harry new it was where he had come from, his home.

Diziet had insisted that he learn the primary language of terra. English it was called and it was a truly ugly language, both spoken and written. You felt like you could never express your self properly. To put it simply you felt tongue-tied.

Of course this had been explained. As English was a natural developed language and not a purpose made language like Marain. Marain had been developed by early minds many millennia ago to appeal to all people, whether they be, a poet, a scientist, and engineer or just an average citizen.

As such English had develop slowly to adapt to changing times, and due to this had rules that over ruled other rules. It was really a terribly hard language to learn and very complex to understand fully. Yet he had persevered as he all ways did, and could now be considered fluent in English and 2 other terran languages French and Mandarin.

Other than the fact that he knew it was his home and the most useful languages of the planet he knew very little else, the only other thing being the events that lead up to him being taken from Earth, the name the local inhabitance had given the planet they resided on.

A rip seamed to appear in the air, quickly being replaced by a tall, handsome man in conservative dress comprising a simple grey shirt, dark trousers and black shoes. This of course was one the Hub's avatars**(3)**

"Harry?" asked the Hub concerned "are you ok, it's been a minute and 29 seconds since you last spoke."

"Yea I'm fine just contemplating things. So what have you got? If it's been that long you must have thousands of theories on who might have tried to open a worm hole to me, why and what they wanted to delivered."

"Yes, we 189,589 theories on the matters you mentioned."

"We? Who else is keeping us company this fine morning?" His grin growing wide. Harry was not surprised at the number of theories, minds had a reputation of covering any angle possible, and if that meant communicating with other minds it's exactly what they would do.

"Yes, I am currently in contact with all minds close enough to hold a conversation in real time."

"That must be hundreds"

"You are once again correct, I am in communication with 389 minds of varying intellect and status"

"But why so many? It's not serious is it?"

"The event was unexpected, and therefore cause for some degree of worry and concern. Also although unlikely it could be an attempt on your life."

"You think somebody could be trying to kill me from my home planet?"

"Not necessarily from your home planet, it could be someone else, merely using earth as a pit stop to avoid raising suspicion. After all its not exactly a secret you come from Terra."

"That aside, if I were a regular citizen you would not feel the need to contact all the minds you possible could." Harry could bring himself to consider somebody was trying to kill him. After all murder was only a concept to him or really anyone in the Culture, even violence in the tiniest forms was seriously frowned upon.

"Your reasoning is as astute as ever, you are the only person in the known universe that leaves any sort of detectible impression on hyperspace, let alone be able to manipulate it, this has lead to you becoming the most widely known individual in the entirety of the culture and are therefore by most standards more important than the average citizen."

At the last declaration harry flushed red. It was quite an honor to be named as being more important that another in a society so socially equal.

.=/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\=.**  
><strong>**Moments previous**

Dumbledore could already feel the fatigue. It had set in much earlier than anticipated. And was increasing at an alarming rate, him magical energy was being leeched from his body, and if he was feeling it he could only imagine what the other less powerful members of the congregation were feeling. If it kept up like this he would have to abandon this attempt.

…

He couldn't do it, it was too much. He was close, he could feel it, but not close enough. His power combined with 18 other witches and wizards couldn't push passed the defenses erected about harry potter. The people 'protecting' him must be so incredibly powerful to present such a challenge to so many.

Reluctantly he let his concentration slip away, the relief was almost instantaneous. The power they had expended came flowing back into them. The people who had collapsed from magical exhaustion slowly began to rise, the drowsy wizards who had managed to stay on there feet during the ordeal rubbed their eyes and stretched off suddenly feeling reinvigorated.

But after the initial relive a sense of depression settled onto the room. They had failed once again to deliver a letter to Harry Potter.

"As you are all now aware we have failed to deliver this letter to Harry Potter." As Dumbledore held up the letter his voice rung around the small hall they were using, demanding the attention of all present. "We were close though, I could feel it, and for this reason we will be trying again in a short period of time, all that remains before then is a coupe of hours for you to recover, and for me to call in some favors and get some more wizards to join or congregation. I understand it was trying experience for some of you, and as such I am going to try and double or numbers to make it less testing for us all."

.=/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\=.**  
><strong>**2 Hours later**

Harry had spent a hour with the hub's avatar watching the sun slowly rise on the spinwards side of the orbital first creeping over the 130km high wall designed to keep the atmosphere in at around 7:00.

Orbital sunrises were said to be some of the most amazing sights that could be witnessed anywhere in the galaxy. And it was no understatement. The sunrises were nothing but spectacular.

Soon after Skaffen arrived back at the estate and the hub left harry with him. Nothing needed to be explained to Skaffen as the hub and transmitted him it's memory of the entirety of the event.

Harry whittled away the time chatting to Skaffen aimlessly as he always did. He was really a great companion, although a little sharp tongued at times, his personality was what most people would call overly aggressive, but it contrasted with Harry's mellow attitude perfectly.

A rip, a crack followed by a person.

"Hub?" Harry questioned as he rose from his seat.

"Another wormhole is forming" he said as he sprinted past harry, he took up a position in front of him, he crouched low entering a defensive stance. "Would you please sit down harry?" asked the hub calmly never taking his eyes off a fixed point in space. About 2 meters directly in front of him. He was ready to defend Harry from anything.

Something spinning at high speed came out of nowhere, hub's avatar reacted as only a machine could, he stepped to one side and calmly caught the object as it flew past in mid air.

"I believe this is for you." He said turning around and handing what appeared to be a letter to harry. Seemingly without reading to whom it was addressed. Of course this had been done as it was spinning towards him.

Harry glanced down.

Mr Harry Potter  
>Unknown<p>

He turned over and broke what appeared to be a real wax seal. The Hub's avatar and Skaffen quickly gathered behind his chair to read the letter, a curtsy more that a necessity. Although the Hub appeared to be gazing at it with normal eyes he was in fact examining it at a sub-atomic level.

"It appears to be written on parchment." he said before Harry had even opened the envelope.

He pulled the letter out and silently thanked Diziet for making sure he had learnt English. It would have been embarrassing having either hub or particularly Skaffen translate it for him.  
>The letter read:<p>

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<p>

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)<p>

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your arrival at kings cross station, London platform 9 ¾ on the morning of the 1st September no later than 10:45 am as the train leaves at 11 am.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
><strong>Deputy Headmistress<strong>

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<strong>

**List of Requirements.**

**UNIFORM  
><strong>First-year students will require:

sets of plain work robes (black)  
>plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<br>pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
>winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)<p>

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags

**COURSE BOOKS  
><strong>All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
>by Miranda Goshawk<p>

A History of Magic  
>by Bathilda Bagshot<p>

Magical Theory  
>by Adalbert Waffling<p>

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration  
>by Emeric Switch<p>

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
>by Phyllida Spore<p>

Magical Drafts and Potions  
>by Arsenius Jigger<p>

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
>by Newt Scamander<p>

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
>by Quentin Trimble<p>

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

1 wand  
>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)<br>1 set glass or crystal phials  
>1 telescope<br>1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl **OR** a cat **OR** a toad.

All supplies can be easily acquired at Diagon ally, London.  
>If need be we can have a member of staff take you to procure your supplies, If you send a owl with confirmation of your desire to have a member of staff accompany you we shall arrange all.<p>

**PARENTS OR guardians ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.**

Harry looked up considering the extent of what they were talking about maybe he was not alone in the universe after all.

"As you know harry" commenced the hub "After you were taken. The catastrophe waited hanging in high orbit over earth for almost a month while minds all over the culture debated what was to be done with you, evidently they let Diziet keep you, but as you also know it was not without much convincing on the catastrophe's part.

But what you probably don't know" continued the hub "is that while all this was going on the catastrophe put it's time to good use. It spent the majority of it finding out as much as it could about the people who had come to try and save you from the ruins of your house."

"You mean that other people tried to save me from the ruins of my home?" Harry had always assumed that he had been left for dead by the species that he had been born into.

"Yes, others did come, but too late, it wasn't until Diziet and Skaffen had almost finished cleaning up that they arrived. And even then Diziet and Skaffen never spoke to or even saw them."

Until this point Skaffen had been quite, most likely considering the content of the letter. But at this he piped up.

"We never knew at least while we were surface side, I swear it wasn't until after you were back on the catastrophe that we found out that others were looking for you." His sorrowful tone the complete opposite to his normally collected yet sharp one. "Please allow me to show you."

Clearly not waiting for a response, a screen suddenly filled the air in front of Harry. The same footage that was shown to Diziet and Skaffen over nine years ago just after they took Harry was for the first time shown to the person it concerned most.

Harry watched the preceding taking place in front of him in what could almost be likened to disbelief.

"How come I was never told any of this?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Firstly you never asked, and secondly you are only a child, we felt it was not safe considering you have the ability to rip apart this entire orbital if the fancy takes you."

Harry quickly glanded some calm to stop himself going ballistic. "You think that I would allow myself to get angry enough to release gridfire**(4)** on Chiark?" Harry spluttered rising from his chair.

"I'm sorry harry but you have to understand that this orbital had over 10 billion people living on it, any risk is too big a risk."

"So what? You were going to allow me to live in the dark for the rest of my life?" He couldn't believe what they had obviously conspired to do.

"No, Harry please don't think like that!" cut in Skaffen "we were planning to tell you once you had turned 16, by that time you would be considered an adult and could do what you wanted. We would have even made a ship available to you if you had wanted to return home."

Hearing these words calmed Harry down a bit. More calm relaxed him to a point were he could hold a civilized conversation.

Now at a normal volume "I still can't believe this. But I am prepared to forgive you, at least till I can speak to Diziet again." Harry warned. He wished Diziet had not accepted that SC**(5)** mission, it had been almost a year and was probably going to be another before he could see her again. What made it worse was that he was allowed to know almost nothing about it. He really missed her.

"Thank you for trusting us." Came the Hub's voice.

"As you were saying before I cut you off. The catastrophe put it's time to good use…"

"Yes, the catastrophe did put it's time to good use. As you saw in the video the people who came to try and recover you from the ruins had some odd abilities, abilities rarely seen outside of a involved specie's arsenal."

Harry had seen, and somewhere in the back of his mind it had been marked down. But like every other though it had been swept away by the tidal wave that was his anger. "You mean rarely seen outside of a involved specie's, or my arsenal."

"Well yes, I guess I do." Replied the hub.

"So now your going to tell me that of course they were not part of an involved species, but locals with similar abilities to mine?"

"Once again correct. The people who tried to save you are similar in their abilities, but not the same, for one they are far less powerful that yourself, and for two you seem to be able to choose which layer of hyperspace you connect to when using your skills, these people don't, or yet always choose to connect to the inferior layer."

"Surly that could be one of the reasons I appear more powerful?"

The hubs avatar smiled "Yes we believe so, as you well know from both your past experience and knowledge about the grid in general. You can draw many, many times more power from the superior layer."

"When I am using the inferior layer of hyperspace for energy I can barley slide a object ten centimeters without some sort of hyperspace amplifier. But when using the superior layer I can make a object fly about a room, displace myself and others and pretty much get the world around me to act as I will it."

"We have found that you are not significantly genetically different to the people who tried to rescue you, or even any of their associates to allow you to use the superior layer while they can only use the inferior."

"Which means," Harry only taking a moment to think "that it is more likely than not be a lack of knowledge on their part?" He half questioned half stated.

"Exactly, your understanding of the non-physical universe has most likely given you this choice. Something of course that the normal inhabitance don't have, and won't have for a long time yet. In fact at the rate of technological advancement around 670 years."

Harry whistled. "Wow that's a long time."

"In fact Harry that is a surprisingly short amount of time, their rate of progress is remarkably fast for a stage 3 civilization."

"Really? How long did it take the culture to reach hyperspace theory from a level similar to that of terrans?"

"At that time the culture was still it's 11 original component civilizations, but your question still stands, the fastest was around 959 years, and the slowest around 2,876." The mind easily recalling the relevant data from it's vast memory banks.

"Harry processed the information quietly. "So I guess there not as backwards as I thought then?"

Skaffen Quickly cut in "oh they're backwards all right, they are just advancing faster then normal. They don't even have yet!"

That's also not the most unusual part, While their stage 3 is the predominate level of advancement there is along side it a level 2 civilization. This level 2 is the culture that you appear to have been born into, in fact every one in the culture has to some extent the abilities you possess. Very little detail about these people was discovered, this is as it was toward the end of the _Precise Nature Of The Catastrophe's _time around earth that the extent of the civilization was discovered.

While Harry had been having this conversation he had been considering everything and constantly readjusting his views as new information had been presented to him. "Even so, I want to go." He finally declared.

"You can't be serious can you?" asked Skaffen, his voice rising "You want to go and live on a **PLANET**?" he almost screamed, "what's more with a bunch of barbarians?"

"From what I have heard they seem pretty civilized." Replied Harry calmly not at all phased by the drone's outburst. "And anyway it looks like they could teach me something. At least about my abilities and history."

"Agreed" replied the hub

"I can't believe this! You want him to go and live with them?" Skaffen shouted at the hub. "Anything could happen!" and with that he flew out the room, quickly breaking the sound barrier with a bang.

Skaffen had his moods, you just had to learn to ignore them. "You agree with me hub?" harry asked surprised

"I agree with the fact you could learn something, probably a lot actually from these people, but at the same time I am apprehensive for your safety. We have so far not been able to make a clone or duplicate of you with your abilities. And we don't know if putting your mind state**(6)** into it would do anything, chances are you would lose all your powers."

Harry though back to his decapitation 3 years previous. It wasn't pleasant, but at the same time it wasn't as traumatic as harry had expected losing your head would be. "I'll keep my terminal with me at all times, if need be the ship watching over me can displace a drone to protect me or save me. After all it worked 3 years ago."

"Barely! We only just managed to get a drone to you in time to stop brain death. Another 4 seconds and that would have been the end."

"4 seconds? That's like a millennia for you!" If ever harry had heard it, this was a case of the cultures over protective nature.

"Still I think you'll need a neural lace**(7)**, if for no other reason than to be on the safe side. This of course will present problems as your brain is still growing, but I suspect it's nothing we can't handle."

"Your going to give me a neural lace early?" harry asked incredulously. It meant he would be able to communicate with culture technology mainly drones and minds only using the power of thought, It also unlocked he full potential of glands at the back of his neck, unlocking around another 200 chemicals for his use.

"It would appear that we will have to." Concluded the hub, "But that's not the main problem, the main problem will be people's interest. You are to well know to go disappearing off for what will probably be a couple of standard years. But equally they can't know what you are really doing, it would raise too many questions.

"So what are you going to do?"

"We'll most likely just write it off as some fantasy of yours to go and visit your home, that is as long as it's ok with yourself."

"That should be fine, but there are two things I would like, I am not insisting or anything, but…"

"Go on." Coaxed the hub gently.

"I am not going in alone."

"No of course not we would never allow it, Diziet had already been informed and recalled, you will most likely see her next in orbit of earth. I also suspect that Skaffen will come round eventually. He always does. We will also place 2 combat small drones at your disposal."

"And secondly," said Harry pausing "I want a knife missile**(8)** assigned to me." He sentence seemed to tumble out as one long word rather than the individuals they deserved to be recognized as.

The hubs avatar frowned, it was very unusual for a knife missile to be placed under the control of a biological citizen, and an eleven year old at that. After almost 20 milliseconds of though the mind conceded, "We agree and think you will be better off with a knife missile, one will be assigned as soon as your neural lace is in place." This debate had been going on with the various different minds well before Harry had borough up the matter, the general consensus was that he would be safer with one, that without.

Harry breather a sigh of relief, he was genuinely worried that his request would have been ignored on the grounds of him not being responsible enough for one. "Probably the most advanced you have available."

"We aren't SC so I can't promise anything, but we'll do our best for you."

Harry confirmed his understanding of the plan with a nod. "So when do I leave?"

"The Medium System's Vehicle Trench class**(9)** _Sense Amid Madness, Wit Amidst Folly _will be departing at 0955." At this the earlier hologram of the galaxy appeared again a yellow line shooting out from Chiark, it connected with a red point and a red line shot out from there." It will take you as far as the GSV systems class**(10)** _Determinist" _ as the line approached the vicinity of earth a green line shot from the side of red, while it continued on. "The MSV Desert class _Not Invented Here _will take you the rest of the way," finally the green line connected to the blue point representing earth.

"This must be important you shuffling a lot of ships about."

"We need to get you there as fast as possible considering that the start of the school year is in just over 5 months"

"And how long is it going to take?"

"If everything stays to schedule about 4 months 1 day 17 hours 19 minutes 25 seconds point 4567"

"It's not exactly close is it? What, around 60,000 light years?"

"59,145" the hub couldn't help but correct.

"I better get packing then." Said Harry,

"Don't worry I'll get your house to organize drones to do it for you. Go and enjoy your last day on Chiark, it'll probably be a while before you see it again."

.=/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\=.**  
><strong>

Dumbledore was exhausted. It had been more of a challenge than anybody had though possible, He had called in every favor he was owed, and had managed to bolster their numbers substantially. And thank god he had the first time they had been about as far from close as you could get. Even with 38 wizards they had barely managed it.

But they had pushed through, the letter had gone, it had found its target. Or at least he though it had. He only hoped Harry had been worth it.

.=/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\=.**  
><strong>

New M24-level Core Group formed. n10.

Name: The Warts On The Hog.

x _Anticipation Of A New Lover's Arrival, The_ (GSV, Plate Class):

**What have you got so say for your selves?**

x _Chiark_ (Orbital Hub, Herpil system[solo]):

**Nothing Harry had made up his mind, He will be departing on the **_**Sense Amid Madness, Wit Amidst Folly **_**tomorrow**

x _Sense Amid Madness, Wit Amidst Folly_ (GSV, Plate Class):

**Agreed, Quarters have been set-aside for him.**

x _Ethnics Gradient_ (GSV, Range Class):

**I think the **_**Anticipation Of A New Lover's Arrival **_**meant something different.**

x _Anticipation Of A New Lover's Arrival, The_ (GSV, Plate Class):

**I in fact did. I am not comfortable with the action that Harry has chosen upon.**

x _Different Tan_ (GCU, Mountain Class):

**I am uncomfortable with this course of action we have decided upon.**

x _Eight Rounds Rapid_ (GOU, Delinquent Class):

**As am I. Harry Potter is the only human we have discovered about to manipulate hyperspace. The universe is full of humans and yet we have found only one.**

x _Fixed Grin, The_ (MSV, Steppe Class):

**Risk, It's what we do.**

x _Different Tan_ (GCU, Mountain Class):

**I must agree with **_**The Fixed Grin. **_**Risks must be taken for advancement. **

x _Hyper bowl, The_ (Rock, Third Era):

**Need I remind you that Harry Potter Referrer. One of only 25 known in the galaxy. Harry potter had equal levels of reasoning to all of us. I'm sure he has considered the available information and made the decision that is best for himself as well as The Culture as a whole. **

x _Chiark_ (Orbital Hub, Herpil system[solo]):

**Harry is too young for a decision to be made on weather he is a referrer or not. Although he holds much more promise than most it still can't be confirmed or denied.**

X I said I've got a big stick *small font*(GOU, Murder class):

**Could it be that Harry's ability as a referrer is linked to his other abilities. **

x _Sense Amid Madness, Wit Amidst Folly_(MSV Trench class):

**It might be, yet we have no idea what causes Harry's abilities, genetic or otherwise. No genes can be located and if it's not genetic then it must be as terrenes put it, magic. **

x _Fixed Grin, The_ (MSV, Steppe Class):

**If nothing else it is odd that there seem to be no physical signs that indicate his incredible influence.**

x _Anticipation Of A New Lover's Arrival, The_ (GSV, Plate Class):

**It is odd, yet all available evidence points away from it being genetic. **

x _You May Not Be The Coolest Person Here _(GCV, Plains Class):

**You seem to be forgetting about the information gathered by **_**The Precise Nature Of The Catastrophe **_**during it's time in orbit of Terra. **

x _Eight Rounds Rapid_ (GOU, Delinquent Class):

**Indeed. During it' time in the sol system it observed many 'wizarding' families all with 'magic' powers.**

x _Ethnics Gradient_ (GSV, Range Class):

**So evidence suggests that it is passed down from one generation to the next, yet it is not genetic. **

x _Chiark_ (Orbital Hub, Herpil system[solo]):

**Precisely. We have not managed to create a clone or duplicate of Harry that has come close to replicating Harry's achievements, we have even put the mind states of some recently deceased, results are the same.**

x _Fixed Grin, The_ (MSV, Steppe Class):

**If it is really passed down from one generation to the next we should be aiming to breed Harry.**

x _Anticipation Of A New Lover's Arrival, The_ (GSV, Plate Class):

**While I agree with the concept of introducing Harry's abilities to the population in general, I don't think that an eleven-year-old going round impregnating females is the best solution to our problem. **

x _Chiark_ (Orbital Hub, Herpil system[solo]):

**And besides he is far too physically immature for the task. His body hasn't started producing sperm yet.**

x _Fixed Grin, The_ (MSV, Steppe Class):

**Once he had his neural lace it would be no large thing to coax his body into producing it.**

x _Eight Rounds Rapid_ (GOU, Delinquent Class):

**True but still I don't agree with the principle of the action.**

X I said I've got a big stick (GOU, Murder class):

**Neither do I, It would be wrong to accelerate the development of a child just so he can produce offspring. Anyway even after this endeavor to earth he will have at least another 350 years to live. **

x _You May Not Be The Coolest Person Here _(GCV, Plains Class):

**While I disagree with physically accelerating his development. There is no reason to stop us progressing his mental development, at least in the area of women. **

x _Hyper bowl, The_ (Rock, Third Era):

**While I agree with the principle it will have to be subtlety done. Harry is no fool, any actions we take will most likely be picked up upon immediately. **

x _Chiark_ (Orbital Hub, Herpil system[solo]):

**Are we all in agreement? **

Voting commences.

Results:

**10** in favor of motion  
><strong>0<strong> reject the motion

x _Chiark_ (Orbital Hub, Herpil system[solo]):

**Glad we are in agreement, I will inform the relevant ships of our plan of action. **

End document/comments track.

.=/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\=.

Harry stared out the window of one of the observation lounges onboard of the _Sense Amid Madness, Wit Amidst Folly. _

He watched as the orbital that had been his home for as long as he could remember slowly shrunk.

Skaffen had eventually come round, although not without a lot of proverbial puffing and huffing on his part and it was he who now informed harry that they would be entering hyperspace momentarily.

"Thanks Skaffen." Harry said rather demurely. And without a jolt or even a vibration they moved into hyperspace, Harry watched as within a single second the orbital's system was just a prick of light in the endless dark.

Harry was never normally like this, so when he was it was even more blindingly obviousness, especially to someone such as Skaffen who had know him since he was literally one year of age.

"Harry I know it's hard to leave, after all it's where you have spent your entire life up to this point, but don't worry were not staying on earth for long. It will only be a decade at most. And after that you're free to go where ever you desire."

Harry gave no indication he had hared the drone. He was mulling things over in his head, when he thought about it, it wasn't too long, not really. And as Skaffen had said after this assignment he was free to do what ever he wanted, he could probably join contact if he so desired it, after all if things went well it would definitely put him in their good book.

"Thanks Skaffen" Harry said his mind now at ease. "So what's Terra like?"

"You're welcome Harry." The drone replied much relived "and the first thing you should know about Terra is that its inhabitance are completely and utterly barking mad. I mean they exchange pieces of paper of goods and services. I recall they call it paying for something."

.=/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\=.  
>.=\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\=.

**Glossary:**

**Glanding: **All Culture citizens from the time that they are born posses glands at the back of their skull allowing then to secrete different chemical, they have a wide rage of effects, from speeding up brain functions to make it appear time is slowing, to calming or even giving focus. The name of the secretion often tells you the effect.**  
>(2) Orbital: <strong>Rings of super dense material used as artificial habitats for people, Culture variations have around 20 to 120 time the surface area of earth and are home to tens of billions of people, occasionally in the very low hundreds of billions. Very similar to Halos from the game series Halo. In fact Culture Orbitals gave the inspiration for the Halos. **  
>(3) Avatars: <strong>Biomechanical constructs of the Hub who runs an orbital, directly controlled by minds, look very similar to citizens. Some time sentient in there own right. **  
>(4)<strong> **Gridfire****: **Most powerful weapon known, capable of destroying virtually anything from Orbitals up to Suns, occurs when a rip is created in the fabric of the physical universe this allows untold amount of energy from the grid out into real space.  
><strong>(5) SC <strong>or **Special Circumstances: **a division of contact with similar duties to a modern intelligence agency, very secretive in a culture that almost worships openness. If they see something they don't like in a society, let it be space faring or not they will try to change it's course, have no qualms about interfering in other civilization's affairs.  
><strong>(6) Backing up of Mind States: <strong>The Culture has the ability to back up peoples minds, this allows they to create a clone of a person if they die, A exact copy down to the thoughts and memories. **  
>(7) Neural Lace: <strong>a lace that goes around the mind, allows people with one filled to communicate with other people with one, also allows communication with other culture technology. Some SC laces allow remote control of technology that is not protected normally from less advanced civilizations.**  
>(8) Knife Missiles: <strong>Very small non-sentient drones, capable of causing untold amount of damage. There is an example in a Culture novel of a single knife missile decimating a legion of thousands of troops and all their equipment in mere seconds. **  
>(9) MSV: <strong>The original idea of a very large self-sufficient ship some 3,000 years before this story. Rage from about 1 km to about 9 km in length in rare circumstances. Now dwarf by current generation GSVs  
><strong>(10) GSV: <strong>Largest class of ship the Culture Build, range from 10km to around 200km in length. A large GSV represents the culture fully, anything that can be done anywhere in the culture can be done of a large GSV. The best of the best in Culture engineering. Home to high millions of low billions of people, a system class (largest type of GSV) converted to carry the maximum amount of people can hold around 20 Billion in comfort in around a quarter of the earth's surface area. Due to the fact it is all used, no space is needed for growing crops or taken up by mountains. ect.

**A/N:** I will probably need some names for ships in later chapters so if anybody would like to suggest some drop me a review and I'll chose the best when and if I need them. =D

**And Again if you would like to beta for me or can recommend someone who would please PM me.** **I swear I'll give you a much deserved credit at the beginning of each chapter.  
>Do not worry if you have no prior knolage of the Culture universe, Nobody ever does, ever.<strong>

**P.S am going on holiday to tomorrow for 10 days, so don't expect a update, will still write while away though so i should have another chapter when i get back... **


End file.
